Dragons of the Pillar
by Cryowyrm
Summary: No name, no past, and nothing to loose, Scylla embarks on a journey with the lorekeeper Zinnia, to a place that only the world's top dragon trainers know of. But on the way the pair get a whiff of some evil group lurking in the shadows, seeking to set legends against each other to bring destruction to the world and pave the way for their takeover of the world. M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: bat of Oldale

Her name was Scylla.

She had lived in the Hoenn region for about half a week... at least that is what she remembers. She was an amnesiac, only remembering being found in the Petalburg forest by a person named Brandon. He found her passed out in the tattered remains of a lab coat, while she was bare underneath. Like a true gentleman she was woken up and taken to his house where his mother gave her some clothes to wear. When questioned by the police and her saviors she told them all the same thing; that she only remembered her name, nothing more.

Scylla sighed as she turned from the window and went down the stairs. Brendon was helping his mother cook breakfast. Scylla was practically drooling from the mouthwatering smells that came from the pans on the stove. She sat down at their table and only began to eat when the other two were ready to eat.

"Brendon, are you exited that you begin your journey today?" His mother asked.

"Yep. I got my potions, my map, my shoes, extra clothes and food. I already know which starter I'm gonna pick." He answered as he stuffed his pancake in his mouth.

He was quite eager to get started.

When he was done he said "Hey Scylla. Have you regained your memories at all?"

"No" Scylla said.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Said Brendon's mom.

The door opened to reveal another girl. "Hey, how is it going? May said as she walked to the table.

"Good" Brendon said as he finished washing his dish and trying put it on the drying rack "aren't you going on your journey today too?"

"Yep, and I got an idea of who I'm gonna pick as my first pokemon." she said.

Brendon's mother looked at the clock "it is time for you to go, and be safe my son." We will mom!"

Scylla walked the trail that lead to Oldale town. It was a small town that was only about a mile and a half away from Littleroot. She came here to see if Brendon would make it this far, he as one of those people that could get lost easily. She loved the breeze that came from the sea that snaked its way inland.

She was was getting bored from the standing and walking she was doing and sat on a log. Then she heard a squeak. Surprised she slowly peeked in the apparent hollow log. Without warning a Noibat flew into her face sending them both toppling into the grass. The Noibat was dazed giving the opportunity for Scylla to grab it. It struggled and struggled but couldn't get out of her grip which left Scylla puzzled, it was a pokemon, it had more power than she did.

So why couldn't it break free.

She decided to talk to it. "Um... hey there." The Noibat was huffing and was shaking in her hands.

"Please don't be afraid of me. I'm a friend."

The Noibat began to cry.

"No, don't cry... stop crying please. Stop it!"

It didn't listen.

Scylla looked around the area for something to keep it quiet. Then she spotted a Oran berry bush. She remembered that the species of pokemon love fruit.

She walked to the berry bush with the Noibat in both of her hands. She stopped in front of the bush and said "go on, eat."

It looked at the berry that was in front of its face, then back at Scylla, then back at the fruit and began eating. Scylla let the pokemon down and fed it more berries. She then got a good look at it. Its fur was covered in dirt and mud, it was scrawny and had part of one of its ears torn off.

"Jeez what happened to you?" She said in shock.

The Noibat finished its berries and fluttered to her lap and began to sleep. She stroked it while it slept saying "your safe now."

"That Noibat is mine!" Said an oddly dressed man. The Noibat squeaked and flew behind Scylla's head, not daring to peek.

He pointed at the pokemon "that little shit is mine! Give it back!"

The comment on the Noibat infuriated Scylla "Don't call him that you sick person! Why would you do this to your own pokemon? What did it do to deserve this?"

"It was weak, stupid in battles. It lost against a Magikarp! It deserves to be beaten until it gets its act together and wins." He held out his hand "now give it here."

The Noibat looked at Scylla, who saw the fear in its eyes. This pokemon was _terrified_ of its trainer. This only strengthen Scylla's choice

"No, you can go and jump off a bridge for all I care. You are just a heartless monster."

The man pulled out a knife "one more chance." He said.

Scylla knew he wasn't bluffing. Still she clung to her decision and silently hoped Brendon or some other trainer was nearby.

"No, and that is final." "Big mistake" the man said and tackled her. He wrestled with her for a little and brought his knife down on her hand pinning it to the ground. As Scylla screamed in agony, the man punched her in the face. She grabbed a rock with her free hand and smacked the man with it in the face, leaving him dazed. The Noibat mustered its courage and released its dragonbreath attack on the man. The dragon-fire hit the man and sent him into a tree, stuck in an awkward position due to the paralysis the attack inflicted on him.

Scylla shrieked as she pulled out the knife from her hand. She was bleeding badly and limped to the pokemon center, with the Noibat screeching at her for encouragement.

"There you go. Good as new" the nurse said as she finished applying the substance to Scylla's hand. The substance closed most of the wound, the rest was covered in bandages, making her hand look like it belongs in a fighting dojo.

"What about the Noibat?" Scylla asked as the nurse filled out the report. "He is resting, he will be ready to go in half an hour." She handed Scylla a lollipop and walked out of the room."

"What am I? Five?" Scylla said, but put the sucker in her mouth anyway.

Brendon, and May walked into the room. "Hey you feeling better?" May asked. "Yeah, although my hand stings like a Beedrill stung it." Scylla said as she shook her hand to ward off the pain.

Brendon cracked a smile "well Scylla, I say you got guts."

Then the nurse came back with the Noibat "here you go. This one wants to be with you." The Noibat squeaked with delight and made a nest in Scylla's lime-green hair.

Brendon and May tried not to laugh.

Scylla (though mildly annoyed) asked the nurse "what do you mean it wants to be with me?" "Well, you see, the original owner is arrested and will be put away for a long time. Because of this, the law decrees that if someone should defend a pokemon against an abusive owner and the owner is found guilty, the one defending the pokemon are entitled to keep the abused pokemon." The nurse said matter-of-factly.

The Noibat found its way into Brendon's berry pouch and was starting to munch on them. "Hey! Stop eating my berries!" Now it was Scylla's turn to laugh.

May snapped her fingers and said "Hey! Since Noibat is all healed, lets have a battle. I already beat Brendon today-"

"Hey!"

"- and I'm looking for my next victory."

Scylla looked at the Noibat "you up for it?"

Noibat answered by eating one of May 's berries.

"Ready? GO!" Brendon shouted

"Alright Blaze, use ember!" The Torchic fired glowing embers at Noibat who tried to avoid them, but was hit by one. Scylla saw the resolve in the eyes of the Noibat and commanded him to use dragonbreath. The Noibat sent stream after stream of purple dragon-fire at her foe. The Torchic took one such stream to her face and flopped on the ground. As it struggled to get up Scylla said "Noibat! Use supersonic!" Noibat sent out sound waves from its ears while May attempted to counter with an ember attack. The sound waves overpowered the flaming bits and missed as Torchic sidestepped the attack. Torchic sent more embers that struck Noibat all over. But Noibat was still in the air... and looked pissed

"Wha-" May said

Scylla said "Noibat, Use Outrage!"

Dragon flame engulfed the tiny bat pokemon and it's eyes glowed red as it launched itself with fury that all dragon-type pokemon are known for. It delivered blow after blow to the bewildered Torchic who tried to scratch back, but was brutally beaten down into the ground by the tiny bat. When it was over, the flames died around the bat pokemon and was confused beyond belief, to the point where it would of hurt itself if Scylla didn't catch him. Torchic, on the other hand, was sitting in its own pocket-sized crater, passed out.

"The winner is Scylla and Noibat." Brendon announced.

May picked up her Torchic and cradled it "that was a brutal attack. Jeez Scylla, was that necessary?"

Scylla herself was now confused "but wasn't I supposed to try to win?"

"Well I guess... wait, how come Torchic's ember attack barely scratched your Noibat?"

Brendon spoke "It was Noibat's typing. It is a dragon/flying type. Fire is weak to dragons, as well as grass, water, and electricity."

"Well" May began "Torchic and I will train harder and challenge you again!" Scylla smiled at the comment.

Brendon then said "alright it is getting dark out so we should sleep. I'll ask if we can spend the night at the pokemon center"

May went with him with Scylla staying outside, telling Brendon she will catch up.

Scylla pondered about the battle. She had no idea about the Noibat's moves. She never asked him about it, or even what the moves do. And how did the Noibat even know dragonbreath and outrage? Only breeding would allow him to know such moves.

"That Noibat is awesome!"

Scylla turned to see a girl her age wearing a tattered cape with a strange charm coiled around her right leg.

"Who are you?" Scylla asked.

The girl smiled "my name is Zinnia of the Draconid. A fellow trainer like you. I watched your battle and I have to say I'm impressed. I have never seen a Noibat that powerful. Its parents must be powerful pokemon for it to know outrage. I should know, dragon-type training is in my blood."

Scylla said "really? Then could you help me train my friend here."

Zinnia thought for a bit, then brought out a pokeball and threw it in the air. It a flash of light, a Noivern appeared and descended. It landed next to Zinnia "Noibat evolve into Noiverns. Dragons are the hardest to train and the hardest to raise. The Noibat family enforce this belief. I will offer the same training I did with my Noivern, to teach you. But to train with me you must do as I say, no questions asked. Don't worry, I won't do anything crazy."

"Then when do we start?" Scylla asked

"As soon as we can. You must tell your companions in the morning though. We make our way to a forgotten temple. There we will gain a map to a location I really want to see, and is only known by the world's top dragon trainers. If we can get there before others do, that would be great. By then your training will be complete... I have a feeling this is going to be fun. You must be ready for tomorrow." She smiled and then said "this is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: it begins

Scylla didn't understand why she and Zinnia had to leave so early, she didn't even say goodbye to Brandon or May.

She tossed those thoughts aside. After all, she wasn't part of their journey. Scylla and Zinnia walked and talked about training and dragon-types till they reached Petalburg city.

"We should stop for some eats" Zinnia said, Then turned to Scylla "how much money you got?"

Scylla shrugged "thirty."

"Then that should do it. I'll pay my own way."

After they finished, payed and headed out the door, Scylla tailed Zinnia to a hidden grotto outside of the city. Zinnia took the far side of the grotto and said "alright. Let's get this training started." And her Noivern came out of its pokeball. Scylla brought out her Noibat.

"That's enough for today."

Scylla cradled her Noibat in her arms. She did what Zinnia asked and pushed her Noibat to the limit. In the end it went over its limit and into the jaws of defeat.

Scylla knew that to prepare for battles was to train and train hard. In this session though it nearly killed the little guy. Scylla wanted to knock Zinnia's head off for allowing her Noivern to use a full-force dragon claw on her pokemon, but she was the one who signed the deal, and her Noibat wanted to get stronger.

Meanwhile Zinnia checked her map "Rustboro city is not far... the forest should provide good training." She closed her map and walked over to her trainee and helped heal Scylla's pokemon "we need to go through the Petalburg woods, from there you must challenge the gym leader Roxanne and I'm sorry about your buddy."

Scylla asked "what was that session supposed to do? Besides beating the shit out of my Noibat."

"I was assessing your Noibat's skill. It has potential, but needs more speed and some defensive training. Also, you should give your friend a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yep"

Scylla thought long and hard then said "Nidhogg."

Zinnia frowned "what's a Nidhogg?"

"In some story, Nidhogg was a Dragonite who... guarded something. I don't remember... he was known as a Dragon that would defeat and kill all those with wicked hearts that came near him."

"I hope our buddy here lives up to the reputation. The powerful part, not the killing."

As soon as he was healed, Nidhogg flew around the night sky.

Zinnia smiled "you know, he wasn't bad in battle at all. He gave it his all and didn't quit until he physically couldn't get up. A fighter till the end."

They rolled out Zinnia's sleeping bag.

Then her Noivern's head picked and growled. Zinnia turned around and, with Scylla, confronted the interlopers. They all had half of their faces concealed with white hair to top their heads. They sort of materialized out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Scylla said.

"We are the shadow triad. We are hear to eliminate a threat." The lead one spoke.

Zinnia called her Noivern to her and said "I'm guessing we are the threats."

The three called out their Bisharps and ordered them to attack. Zinnia only smiled and said "fools! Your steel can't stop me!" She sent out two more pokemon, her Salamence and her Goodra. The six pokemon stared at each other. "Stand back Scylla. Let me show you what my training will give you." Zinnia said with a wild grin.

Her Noivern took to the Skies while Salamence and Goodra stood there, doing nothing.

"Um Zinnia?"

Then the Noivern dove out of the sky, flames sputtering from it's mouth. It let loose the fiery stream and scored a direct hit on one of the Bisharp leaving it unconscious. Noivern disappeared in the night sky again. The Bisharp looked around the sky and so did their trainers.

Suddenly, without warning, the Noivern dropped on top of the second Bisharp, giving it a flamethrower point-blank. The last Bisharp charged to get revenge for the ass-whooping they received. Noivern blasted it with flame, then used dragon tail to send him flying a good hundred yards into the forest. The Shadow triad melted back into the shadows with their pokemon. "We will return."

Zinnia recalled her dragons back to their pokeballs and turned to Scylla saying "that's what happens when you train with me. Stick around and your Noibat could get just as awesome as my Noivern."

They ran into Brendon and May while walking through the Petalburg forest. Both scolded Scylla about leaving without saying goodbye. During that whole talk Zinnia decided to rummage through her TM's to teach Nidhogg a move that would aid him in the coming battle. Over the years Zinnia has collected enough TM's to choke a Hippowdon. She always had it on hand, in case she needed to edit her team's moves. She and Nidhogg both agreed on Brick-Break. "Alright Nidhogg. Stay still, this may sting." She attached some wires to his head and hit the red button. Nidhogg's eyes dilated and with and audible pop, Nidhogg got shocked. When he stopped shaking, he was able to break logs in half.

After that Brendon came over to Zinnia. "Who are you? Are you a friend of Scylla?"

"My name is Zinnia." Short, sweet and simple reply.

Brandon said " so are you going to challenge the gym leader in Rustboro?"

"Already have. With Dragon rage it was no problem getting the badge."

"Wait, rewind" Brendan said " you have already defeated Roxanne?"

"Yep, and the seven others too." Zinnia said "it was fun for a while, but now fighting gyms is boring."

"You got to show me your moves."

Brendon said.

"Naw, I already have a trainee. But thanks for asking. I could show you a thing or two, but will be in the near future."

Brendon shrugged "alright."

May came over with Scylla muttering about something along the lines of "if only it wasn't dragon type."

Brendon raised an eyebrow "why do you look like you're going to kill someone?"

May sighed "because ever since Blaze evolved into a Combusken, it's even weaker to Scylla's Noibat. I don't understand. Am I doing something wrong?"

Brendon said "kinda... yeah. You see, Combusken is a Fire/Fighting type. Noibat is a Dragon/Flying type."

May face palmed "Shit! The types. I forgot. Reminded me to search for more pokemon on the way to Rustboro."

Brendon then asked Scylla "are you traveling with her?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, we will see you in Rustboro.

Scylla then said "wait a minute." She turned to Zinnia "is it alright if they travel with us to Rustboro?"

Zinnia thought then said "Alright. But just to Rustboro, we need you to get stronger so we could get to the place we need to go."

Scylla frowned "you know, it is alright to have fun."

Zinnia laughed "when it comes to fun, I excel. But this dragon- place worries me. We need to find it or bad things will happen."

 **(Hey guys it's the author. I'm. Trying to portray Zinnia in her original personality, and you think it would be easy (it isn't) but I will try in the next chapter which will be out tomorrow!. So until next chapter. -Cryowyrm.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken Rustboro

Scylla and company finally made it to Rustboro. The city has people bustling and rushing to work. Many people crowded the streets, yelling at the newspaper stands to get them to toss a copy of the paper.

Zinnia's smile turned into a frown "what's going on?"

Brendon looked at the crowds as the press tried to hand everyone a copy of their paper. "My guess, something important."

"Enough sightseeing, let's get to the gym." May said.

The group made their way to the gym. They entered it and decided which one would go first. While Brendon and May tried to decide using rock-paper-scissors Zinnia pulled Scylla aside "Scylla. I had a pokemon egg I received from the daycare when I left my Tyrantrum in their care to punish it for wreaking a house in Slateport. It somehow fathered an egg with a female Dragonite and, well it hatched last night."

"That's wonderful!" Scylla said.

"Yeah she is her own miracle. But I have no room on my team for her and since you only have one pokemon that is weak to Rock type, I'm giving you my Dratini."

She grabbed a pokeball and sent out the Dratini. Scylla's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me it was shiny!"

"It isn't shiny" Zinnia said "it is just white on top, blue on the bottom." The Dratini looked at Scylla with eyes full of curiosity then flung itself at her and wrapped its body around her neck, looking like some scarf. "Thanks Zinnia" Scylla said as she scratched the Dratini's chin gently, making it purr. Zinnia laughed as the Dratini started to chew on Scylla's hair. "Stop that! Ow, ow, ow!"

Zinnia caught her breath "what's with dragons and your hair? First it was Nidhogg trying to make a nest in you hair, my Tyrantrum trying to shit on it while you were sleeping and now Dratini trying to eat it."

"Your Tyrantrum tried to do _what_!"

"Nothing. Anyway are you gonna name it?"

Scylla looked at the Dratini and thought while she tried to pull her hair out of the Dratini's mouth. "Naga will be her name."

By now Brendon and May have beaten the gym trainers and are preparing to face Roxanne. Scylla and Zinnia joined them and together they made their way to Roxanne. Scylla went first after she won a coin flip. Nervous as hell, she called out to Roxanne "Roxanne, I challenge you!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow when she saw Scylla below her. The trainers that challenge her never have dragon types with them. She said "come forth challenger, could you kindly demonstrate your pokemon for me?" She tossed out a Geodude while Scylla decided to try the newcomer. "Naga, your up." The Dratini launched itself off of Scylla and got ready to fight. Scylla yelled "Dratini, use Twister!" The Dratini was instantly next to the Geodude, catching both the pokemon and Roxanne by surprise. Waisting no time, Naga spun in a circle with so much speed that a miniature tornado with purple energy engulfed the foe. As the Geodude was damaged and thrown in the air, the Dratini followed up and became a blur of speed, hitting the Geodude in the air three times before reappearing in front of Scylla. The Geodude fell back to the ground unconscious.

Roxanne was stunned. She recovered and sent out her Nosepass. Scylla was surprised too. Only a handful of Dratini learn extremespeed in their lifetime, but it was a normal type move so it shouldn't have done that much damage to the Geodude.

Naga on the other hand had a buzz going for winning it's first fight. The Dratini got ready for it's next opponent.

Roxanne said "Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" Rocks appeared out nowhere and dropped on Naga. It cried out as it was trapped by rocks that buried it in a... well, rock tomb. As Naga struggled to free herself, Nosepass used tackle, slamming the dragon into the remaining boulders. Just like that, Naga was taken out if the fight. With no other choice, Scylla sent out her Noibat, Nidhogg. Roxanne then said "are you sure you want to fight me with a flying type? Things will not go well if you proceed."

Scylla yelled "No! We won't give up just because your typing gives you an advantage. We will fight till the bitter end!" The Noibat shrieked in approval as Scylla said "Noibat, Use brick break!" The Noibat dive towards the Nosepass with it's claws glowing. The Nosepass sent boulder after boulder to take Nidhogg out of the air, but the bat was unhindered when it struck Nosepass. The attack did some serious damage to the pokemon and caused it to stagger. The Nosepass managed to tackle the Noibat and both went crashing to the ground. The Nosepass was about to use another rock tomb attack until Nidhogg used dragonbreath to paralyze its target. Then it took to the air again. As you can imagine, Roxanne was trying encourage her Nosepass to get up and move but to no avail. Two more brick breaks and the battle was over.

Roxanne hung her head in defeat, then she lifted her head and gave Scylla the badge she and her pokemon deserved. After explaining what it allowed her to do as a trainer, Scylla was sent on her way. Zinnia then said "that was awesome! I say you will become a great dragon master. Did you see the awesome within every move you guys did? That was complete sync!"

Then a mob of people fled the streets. Zinnia and Scylla managed to stay together as the mob rushed passed them, almost trampling them. As the dust cleared, there was a girl in the way. Zinnia recognized her from the posters in the pokemon centers, it was Clair the dragon leader from Blackthorn city.

Something was wrong though. Clair was letting her Kingdra use its dragon pulse to demolish buildings. Her Dragonair was causing people to flee as it blew up stuff. Flanking her on both sides was a weirdly dressed man with a big "U" in the middle of their spec ops suits. Zinnia yelled "Clair! What are you doing?!" The dragon gym leader did not reply and instead, told her Dragonair to attack Zinnia. Zinnia barely avoided the dragon pulse and brought out her Tyrantrum. The weird spec ops guys then brought out their pokemon, both were Golbats. Since Scylla's pokemon were both tired from the gym, Brendon and May brought out their pokemon. "Can you hear me? Speak Clair!" Zinnia shouted. Clair gave her a stare and ordered her dragons to attack. Zinnia said "Ok, I'm gonna have to beat you down."

Then the battle began.

Zinnia commanded her Tyrantrum to use Dragon tail on Clair's Kingdra. Tyrantrum roared and spun to smack Kingdra with its dragon empowered tail. The hit landed and sent the Kingdra into a cafe, scattering glass and toppling tables. Clair calmly ordered the weakened Kingdra to attack again and Zinnia told her Tyrantrum to attack using Dragon tail again. As Kingdra got closer to attack, Tyrantrum smacked it again and sent it into the Devon building. Clair acted like she didn't care and sent out a Dragonite. Her Dragonair also got ready to fight. To even the odds, Zinnia sent out her Salamence.

The Dragonite engaged Zinnia's Salamence and proceeded to do Aerial combat. Tyrantrum got hit with a dragon pulse and staggered from the blow. Tyrantrum charged at the Dragonair and locked its jaws on it, shook it and It then threw the Dragonair on the ground. The Dragonair weakly evaded Tyrantrum's attack and blasted it with another dragon pulse. Tyrantrum, because of the super effectiveness of the move, was very weakened. Zinnia told it to use Dragon rush and end the fight. Tyrantrum did as he was told and ended the fight, leaving an unconscious Dragonair.

Then the Dragonite swooped down and used dragon rush to take Tyrantrum down.

Zinnia called out to Tyrantrum as he fell. She looked to see that Brendon and May were losing thanks to the Golbat's typing that both Brendon's Grovyle and May 's Combusken were weak to. Zinnia called out her Altaria and her Goodra to help them out. She then saw that Clair had called out her Druddigon and her Gyarados. Zinnia called out her last pokemon, Noivern. She knew that Clair had the advantage... unless.

Zinnia called to her Salamence, who was having a hard time trying to get the Dragonite "Salamence, are you ready?" The dragon roared in reply and Zinnia activated her anklet, allowing her Salamence to transform. In a flash, her Salamence mega evolved. In an instant, it overcame Clair's Dragonite in speed and grabbed the dragon. As it struggled to break free, Salamence shot to the ground slamming the Dragonite into the asphalt. There Zinnia said "use Dragon pulse!" Her pokemon complied, blasting the Dragonite point-blank in the face bringing an instant K.O. Meanwhile Zinnia's Noivern used Dragon pulse to blast Druddigon and to keep out of range of Druddigon's claws. It fainted after it kept on getting his with the pulse. After a quick takedown of Clair's Gyarados, Clair herself fainted. As Brendon and May sent the to spec ops guys packing, they looked around and finally noticed the destroyed Rustboro. As they were shocked by the state of the city, Brendon said "where is Scylla?"

She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: escape to Meteor Falls

 **(A/N: I'm so hyped for Sun and Moon, I will freaking explode with anticipation. Anyways, I decided to take a hole new approach to the story to actually have Scylla and company to grow instead of skipping ahead one year. This will lead the story into a better direction. So, with that said, I present chapter 4.)**

Scylla hated the whole concept of kidnapping.

She knew that the weirdos that showed their faces in Petalburg woods would come back eventually, but why now?!

Oh, she struggled against her captors… a lot. Scylla tried every tactic in the book. She bit, kicked, spat, tried running, and even tried the "I have to go to the bathroom" trick. But, for some reason, the goons were dead-set on taking her to wherever their base was.

She had her hands bound and tied to a leash. Tried as she might, she couldn't break the knot or loosen it.

She had to give credit where it was due, for the shadow triad knew how to tie knots.

They forced her to sit down as they studied a map of the Hoenn region and plotted their next move. Scylla eyed her pokeballs that held Nidhogg and Naga. The balls themselves were on the lead shadow triad's belt. If she could just open them…

"Lord Ghetsis has already captured the Draserp. So our main priority is to bring her to the base as soon as possible" one of the triad said.

The other triad pointed to a spot on the map that Scylla couldn't see "So do we take this route?"

The lead one shrugged "it's not like we have a choice. We just need her to get through Meteor Falls so the extraction team can take over, let them suffer punches to the groin for a while."

One of the other two triads roughly picked up Scylla and put her back on her feet. He grabbed the leash and forced her to come along. They spotted a ledge that was in between their destination and them.

Scylla smirked "what now? You guys are going to fail!"

The three shadow goons studied the ledge for a second, then began to climb the ledge, much to Scylla's dismay. She tried to resist, but the pulled her up the ledge as soon as they climbed to the top.

Despite Scylla's constant struggling, they eventually made it to the southern entrance of Meteor falls. They took a short break, then went inside, pulling Scylla along.

Scylla gasped as she saw the spacious cave. She had been here many times, but it still took her breath away. It was a very beautiful place that had crystal-clear water, a magnificent waterfall and stalactites and stalagmites all over.

One of the shadow triad pointed to a cliff with people dressed in traditional clothing. "Who are these people?"

The lead one answered "Draconids. Lets not get close to them. Since the girl that we have was traveling with a Draconid herself, let's make sure that they never see us, or we could have a bunch of angry dragon tamers after us."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Soon it was time to make camp. As the Shadow triad rolled out their sleeping bags and tied Scylla to a stone pillar, the moon was rising. Soon they went to sleep with the Lunatone wandering aimlessly in the falls.

During this time, Scylla was trying to undo her bonds in every way she could. Hell, she even tried to gnaw through the ropes, but to no avail.

Defeated, Scylla slumped down and began to cry quietly to herself.

"Bagon?"

Scylla immediately stopped crying and looked around. She whispered "who's there?"

"Bagon."

In the corner of her eye, something was moving in the shadows. Scylla turned her head to see a shadow of something that was behind a rock that was eight feet away.

Scylla gulped and said "who's there? Show yourself!"

"Bagon." the shadow said as it slowly crept out of its hiding spot. Scylla didn't recognize what it was until it stepped the light of the campfire.

It was a Bagon, a native dragon type of Hoenn. It had a very wary look in its eyes as it said "Bagon?"

Scylla couldn't explain it, but she knew what it was saying. She smiled as some more tears slid down her cheeks "I'm alright. Thank you."

The Bagon slowly made his way to Scylla, and sniffed her hair. It looked confused, but the look disappeared as it reached its tongue into Scylla's pocket and ate an oran berry.

"Hey, stop that!" Scylla whispered harshly. The Bagon whimpered and backed up in fear. Scylla then noticed that something was wrong, for dragon types aren't born with a fear instinct, they learn it when a something gives them fear to taste. Plus, this dragon was hungry…

Then Scylla got an idea.

"Hey, if you help me get free, I will give you all the berries you want."

The Bagon's head popped up immediately after hearing her words. It gave her an unsure look.

"Yes, I promise." Scylla pleaded "Please, help me."

The Bagon hesitated, then used ember to burn up the ropes that immobilized her. Thanking the Bagon, she quietly retrieved her pokeballs tha had Naga and Nidhogg. She then quietly snuck off, with a Bagon leading the way through the maze of stalagtites.

{OOO}

Money is what motivates Wyatt Hill. Money is why he sits among the tombstones at Mt. Pyre, waiting for his soon-to-be employer. Wyatt both loved and hated this place. After all, it was where his pa was buried in an unmarked grave that was, in his own words, "the key to the problems of the near future."

He sat there, waiting patiently. His Haunter named Spectre was roaming the graves, looking for hidden assailants. Spectre knew the drill well, and knows that at any moment, the law could pop out and try to arrest Wyatt.

Spectre went back to his partner and spoke, letting Wyatt know that the area seemed clear.

Wyatt smiled and tossed a treat for his Haunter, the latter swallowing the morsel whole.

Wyatt turned to see the fog parting for four figures. He recognized two of them, Phoebe and Drake. The other two seemed to be bodyguards in suits.

Wyatt put his hands on his ammo belt and smiled "I take it that you guys are here for me?"

Drake raised an eyebrow "you're the Lacosta Revenant?! But you're just a kid!"

"I'm hardly a kid, pops. I'm only seventeen."

Phoebe turned to Drake "he is what we are looking for."

Wyatt looked over their shoulders "what's with the guards?"

"Insurance." Drake said.

Wyatt shrugged and tipped his stetson hat to the guards as a greeting. He then hopped on a tombstone and said "so… what do you want?"

Phoebe spoke "over the past few months, a criminal organization known as Team Unity has been plaguing Hoenn. They have made a name for themselves by breaking the law and having territory wars with Team Aqua and Team Magma. Their crime rate is going higher, and the international police can't fight them. I believe you can help us with that. After all, the pokemon league doesn't want anything to do with it either. Drake and I are the only ones that want to put down these criminals."

Wyatt smiled "sure I can help, but it will cost you."

"Can you please give us a discount?" Phoebe asked.

"My expertise aren't cheap."

"Not even for old times?"

"Wait, old times?" Drake asked

Wyatt smirked and said "I may have cat-called her a couple of times in the …"

Wyatt eyed Phoebes' figure, and gave the ghost master a smile that caused her to blush fiercely.

"M-Maybe a smaller discount then?" Phoebe said, her blush fading.

Spectre appeared next to his master and whispered something in his ear "Maybe… show me what you got."

Phoebe snapped her fingers. One of the bodyguards set the briefcase down and kicked it to Wyatt. Spectre came to Wyatt's side as Wyatt opened the case. His eyes twinkled as he did a quick mental calculation of one million pokedollars. He closed the case and said "man-o-man, of all the jobs I have done, this might be the best pay yet." Spectre nodded in agreement.

He turned to the group, the wind making his dark-brown scarf flap in the wind. His fingers lightly tapping his six shooter.

Drake had his hand on his pokeball, ready to use his Salamence in a moments notice. Phoebe's face paled.

Wyatt said in a dark tone "I'm not the one you should worry about."

Phoebe and Drake turned to see their bodyguards pulling out knives. Then, in a millisecond, Wyatt was there, fending off their attacks with a Honedge. He slashed at one of the bodyguards, cutting off his nose. The other one tried to stab Wyatt, but the latter kicked him away. Wyatt then pulled out his revolver and shot the man in the hand, disarming him instantly. The goons, in pain and realized they were out matched, ran off into the fog.

Phoebe and Drake sat there, their jaws dropped as Wyatt twirled his gun a few times before putting it back into his holster.

He said "you are welcome."

"How did you know?" Drake asked.

"Simple" Wyatt said "My Haunter told me of their true intentions. They were whispering about taking us three to their base while we were talking.

"So will you help us?"

Wyatt said as he slowly walked up to Phoebe and said "sure, I'll do it for the money, but I want one more thing."

Drake still had his hand on his pokeball, ready to use it in a moments notice.

Phoebe's cheeks turned red "l-like what?"

Wyatt leaned his head forward, giving Phoebe a tender kiss on her soft lips.

After a minute, he slowly broke the kiss and said "then the job is on."

Suddenly the wind picked up. The fog swirled around him and calmed, revealing his disappearance of him, his Haunter and the briefcase of money.

The Drake and Phoebe sat their for a minute in silence until Drake said "what was that?!"

Phoebe looked into the fog "A reminder of old times."


End file.
